Hunting Hidden Love
by FelixNFalla
Summary: Roderich is a new demon hunter, and the first demon he ever shoots is an albino demon, who later reveals his name to be Gilbert. Gilbert is injured from being shot and, being an albino, has people already lining up to try and buy him for his pelt. Will Roderich let them take the demon and kill him or will he run from civilization and join the demon resistance?


Quick Notes:

Demons in this story lurk in forests and woodlands. Demon Hunters come after them with a crossbow, traps, knives, or guns. Demons are sold because their pelts (They can be furry or scaly) and teeth are worth a lot of money. Some, however, train them to be pets.

There is a Demon Resistance, which consists of demons and even some humans that believe the two races should be equal and at peace.

Chapter One: Demon in the Hollow

"I got one!" Roderich threw down his rifle happily. He had shot his first demon.

Roderich was a first-time demon hunter who, frankly, wasn't very talented at it. The only reason he was in the business was because it was considered a very masculine job, and in the Kingdom of Rome, (Not the Roman Empire in this fic xD ) young males were discriminated against if you weren't considered 'manly'.

Of course, women were discriminated against as well. If a woman couldn't make very fine fabric and sew very delicately, they were bullied. There was one young lady called Elizabeta, who was never graceful or gentle, so she often hung out with men and was a demon hunter herself. She was called 'slut' and 'whore' by some, but all in all she was very friendly and had a strong personality.

Roderich had wanted to be a musician all of his life, and knew how to play several instruments. But that job was considered of lesser importance and it didn't make, well, any money whatsoever.

The man had fired blindly after spotting the winged beast jumping around in the trees, and was glad to have finally heard a yelp and a crash that verified he had hit it. Roderich crept around the tree as quietly as possible, praying the demon was hurt enough that it couldn't attack him.

Roderich heard labored breathing, a good sign. He had a good suspicion of where the demon was. He skimmed the gigantic tree, looking for a hollow. The Austrian (He was born in Austria, but had moved to the Kingdom of Rome with his parents when he was at the age of eight many years prior) finally found a hole near the base of the oak's trunk.

"There it is," He gasped, breathless when he spotted the creature curled up in a tight ball inside the hollow. Even more surprising, was that it's wings, horns, tail and hair was pure white.

Upon closer inspection, Roderich found out that demons have a striking resemblance to humans, with human faces and a human body with bat like wings, pointed tail, and horns on the side of it's head. Demon's hands are a bit shorter and more paw-like than humans, however having long, sharp claws. Their knees bend backwards like a cat or dog's, with feet similar to them as well.

The demon peeked one eye open, revealing it to be red. "_Pufek furtalk. Capest abowe. Ifon abune capell tonaffec, etern well pelec heleobenta ves adreig'al, dal abune well capell poruu'al, poruu'al ut pelec Ashen'alune.." _

Roderich scanned his memory for knowledge of Demonic Tongue. It was an optional class in his old school, so children could talk to demons if their family had one as a pet. Of course, pet demons were first beaten and taught to be frightened of humans. Sometimes their vocal chords were ripped out, and Roderich's parents believed demons were lower beings not even worthy of being kept as pets, so he never had any. He simply wanted to know the graceful, elegant language.

After a few moments of staring and thinking, the Austrian remembered some of the language. 'I think it said', he thought, 'Go ahead. Kill me. If I die tonight, it will be beneath the moon, and I will be proud, proud to be a demon.'

Roderich bent over, noticing the still-bleeding bullet wound in the demon's side. "Abune well navune capest kourtuda. Fevorr Delirr." He said gently. The phrase translated to 'I will not kill you. Calm down.'

The demon lifted it's head slightly in surprise. "_Kortuda hava a yeffex estapp'ora uif nellestipurk, Lowekettenar Ashen'alune lowfennar.." (__You have a wide expanse of knowledge, human demon hunter) _It coughed, dropping it's head again.

Roderich stared at it for a moment, listening to the ragged breathing. He reached in the hollow of the massive tree, slipping it under the albino creature, and gently pulling it out. It was a bit awkward, considering demons had human bodies and didn't wear clothes. The demon hunter noticed the wound wasn't very deep, it was just quite bloody. Roderich, to stop the bleeding, took his light coat off and held it to the injury.

Slinging the demon over his back, the Austrian stalked off to find his crossbow.


End file.
